Bella's secret
by Alice's Fashion
Summary: Bella has a secret in school, a secret in maths. What will happen if everyone finds out? What will Lauren and Jessica do? What will happen if Edward finds out? cullens vamps, Bella human- rated T for bullying and sensitive subjects
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

It had been along morning and I was heading to my last and one of my only lessons I wasn't in with Edward, before lunch. I hated maths not just because Edward wasn't in the lesson with me, but because I found it hard, yes nearly as hard as gym, which says a lot as I cannot walk across a flat surface without falling over something. A lot of the time I just ended up spending all lesson trying to work out how to answer one question, and then I have to do the rest as homework. It doesn't help that I often get the numbers mixed up, and then when I go back through the work I realise half the numbers are the wrong way around. I don't understand why but I always manage to change the numbers before the teachers realises. I am a top student and don't want to be seen as thick. And I do not especially do not want Edward to know as he is already so much better than me and this just lengthens the gap between my in-perfection and his perfection.

I have to really concentrate in the explanations and copy then off the board so I can go over them and over them until I understand what I am doing.

Today we have a mock exam and I am really worried we have a couple of months until we have the real exams, however I know I am going to really struggle. At least I know how much work I will need to do when I get these results next week. I know Edward would help if I asked but I just didn't want him to know how much I struggled in maths.

I filled out the front of the test paper and then turned to the front page. I love how in senior school the questions are all written and not just number, this defiantly helps a lot as I don't have to struggle over what they are asking me but just the answers.

It took me a lot longer than the rest of the class to answer the questions. Everyone else had finished well before the time was over and had left class early. This worried me because I was the only one left, it was obviously relatively easy, yet I was struggling with the numbers as usual. The exam was 1 hour and I now only had 5 minutes left and still a couple of questions to do, not to mention checking the answers and numbers.

I managed to quickly do the last few questions but no time to check anything. I was really panicky and walked slowly to lunch so I could get my expression and feelings under control before seeing Edward, my Greek, perfect, Adonis again.

EPOV

I was waiting for Bella in the cafeteria. She was taking her time, where was she. I had brought her dinner and was sat at the table with my bothers and sisters; Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I was actually getting quite worried and was just about to go to her maths room to see if she was ok when she arrived into the cafeteria. For some reason maths was the only lesson she didn't let me walk her from one placed to another, she stated this was because we had lunch next so we might as well meet in there. At least this meant I could get her lunch for her so she couldn't try to pay for it.

I looked closely at her. There was something wrong. She was trying to keep a poker face, however there was some emotion hidden deep in her eyes. Fear? No that wasn't it. Anger? No that wasn't it. Worry? Yes that was it.

I pulled her down next to me then turned her to face me. 'What's wrong?' I questioned her.

'Nothing' she replied. She was lying. Her heart race had increased and her eyes had moved to the right as they always did when she was lying.

'Don't lie to me Bella' I said 'You know you can tell me anything. What's the matter?'

'Just had a problem with an exam, that's all' she mumbled.

Hmm I would have to discuss this with her at another time. Was she struggling in maths? I presumed it was maths as she had just come from that lesson, which was one of the only lessons she did not have with me. No she was really clever plus I would know through her teachers thought if there was anything to wrong. 'I'm sure you will be fine' I smiled at her.

BPOV- One week later.

I was once again walking to my maths lesson. Today was the day I got my results back. I was really worried, I had a bad feeling and was half tempted to skive but knew Edward would find out or Alice would see so I would have to explain what was going on. I didn't want to do that.

I walked into the lesson. The teacher told us she would hand the test back at the end of the lesson so we got on with that days learning.

1 hour later and I was so worried, I kept winding my hand together. The teacher told us to collect our papers as we are walking out of the door. I got up solely and joined the end of the queue. By the time I got the front I was the last one as people had started pushing, I didn't mind because I was so anxious and started to feel sick. My teacher handed my paper back. I didn't dare look down.

My teacher said look at it Bella. Oh dear I thought. But she smiled?

I slowly started lowering my head and looked. I had to blink a few times -a C-. Yes it was the one of my worse grades, but P.E was lower, with a D+. But a C- I was so happy. I looked up and the teacher was smiling. Bella she said can I have a word. Huh I would have expected her to talk if I got a bad grade but I thought a C- was ok.

'Yes' I said hesitantly, my heart was beating so fast, and I thought I was going to be sick.

'Bella' she said, 'have you always had trouble with numbers?'

Oh no. I thought. 'Wh-what do you mean?' I stammered

'Some of the letters are the wrong way around, and I think on a few questions you put the numbers in the wrong order' she stated.

'OH err…' I said, I could feel the tears welling up

'How long has this been happening' she said.

'As long as I can remember' I said. I was fighting back the tears now, I won't cry, not here, I kept saying to myself.

'It's ok Bella,' she said, placing a hand on my soldier 'I think you have a form of dyslexia called Dyscalculia. This is a form of dyslexia that only affects numbers, I checked your files how come no one has ever noticed before?'

'I have tried to hide it I'm thick' I said 'It takes me most of the lesson to work out what to do with all the numbers so I do most of the work from lessons at home I rework through the example questions until I get it correct once I have it correct and know what to do with all the number I can do the others but I still have the problem with putting the numbers down, it then takes a while to check through the work and make sure all the numbers on the page are correct'

'So once you know how to work through the questions, you can do them.'

'Yes,' I stated 'It seems to help in the long run, because I spend so much time on each of the equations we learn I tend to remember then easier'

'Well that's good' she stated, 'we can help you with this Bella, you got a C- but I believe if we focus on writing down numbers and get this correct we get your grade up to a B. You seem ok on the theories it's just the numbers so if we can get this sorted out in a few months you will be ok. Now I think a tutor will be needed. How about Edward he is top of the year and I know he would want to help you' she smiled

'Um', I replied, I still really didn't want Edward to know about this, but how could I say that?

I was about to reply to the teacher, when Edward came storming into the room.

'Of course I will' he smiled at the teacher.

EDPOV

I was waiting in the cafeteria for Bella again. I was getting really worried as the rest of Bella's class was in the cafeteria eating their lunch and there was no sign of Bella. She didn't usually take this long to get to the cafeteria, so where was she?

A minute later I was so anxious that I just had to find her just to make sure she was ok. I murmured to my sibling to look after Bella's food try as I was going to see where she had gone. As I reached her classroom I heard the teacher talking to her. What had happened? I quickly gathered it was over an exam.

A C- that's not bad, but was a low grade for Bella. I was confused did she slip up?

I listened on, trouble with her numbers, what I never noticed, but then again she had always done her maths homework before I got around, and obviously she had not got her maths lesson with me as I had PE with her when she had maths, the only two lessons we did not have together. I had managed to change my timetable to Bella's after we returned from Italy as I did not want to be away from any more than need. Unfortunately maths and PE I could not match.

Dyslexic? Why hadn't she even told me? I was suddenly upset was she struggling on her own, she thinks she's thick now that defiantly isn't true. I had to hold myself back as all I wanted to do is walk in there and sweep her up and tell her it would be ok.

I listened as she explained what she had to do everyday, and it hurt to know she had to try that hard, but at the same time I was proud of her. Proud of her for trying and for beating it.

I heard as her teacher told her she could get a B, I vowed right away to help her all I could to get her the B she deserves. That's over a whole grade that she could improve, I felt myself starting to smile. I knew she would get it.

The teacher seemed to have the same idea as me thinking she should have a tutor; me. I would do everything in my power to help. But why was she hesitating? Didn't she want me to help her? I stated to suddenly get angry why she didn't want my help I wanted to give it to her.

I stormed in the room giving myself away, 'Of course I will' I said.

The teacher turned around shocked, 'Ah Edward, good that's good'

'I just smiled and said 'I just want to help her reach her full potential' effectively ending the conversation.

As we were walking outside Bella was really quiet and I could smell salt water; tears.

Once the door closed I grabbed a hold of Bella and hugged her tightly to me. I could feel the tears over flow from her eyes as she started to cry.

'Shhh, Shh Bella' I said trying to comfort her

'I'm thick' she answered thought her sobs

'No, your not.' I tried to sooth. 'I am very proud of you, you've tried so hard and we will get you that B. But why did you not tell me?' I asked

She went bright red 'I did not know what was wrong with me, I thought I was thick, I still do' She started murmuring towards the end.

'You are not thick' I answered

'I can't even write the numbers down right' she replied

'Well that is where I come in' She smiled slightly. I could tell she was still embarrassed. 'Sweet heart there's nothing to be embarrassed about it is totally normal, and can be solved.'

She smiled more 'Really' she asked

'Yes, and we will do it together'


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to Stephanie Myer**

BPOV

Dinner and the afternoon lessons went fast and I was a bit anxious to start the tutoring with Edward as I knew how bad I was and didn't want him to think I was stupid. I was really worried he would realise how pathetic I was compared to him and he and his entire family would leave me again. I knew I wouldn't be able to survive if this happened again.

After school I headed back to my house with Edward. He had offered to start tutoring me straight away, so we headed up to my room and I brought out my maths books. I obviously still had work to do from earlier on in the lesson as well as my homework to do. I had spent all lesson trying to work out where all the numbers went, so I now knew how to work out the sums and just had to figure out how to get them down on the page.

1 hour later I had done my homework and the rest of today's lesson. I hadn't checked through my work yet, and was just about to start doing so when Edward asked if he could look first. Confused I handed my book over and he started to look through the answers. At first he had a slight frown on his face and looked as if he was trying to work something out, but after a minute or so that frown turned into a smile.

'What is it' I asked curious. Why was he smiling over my work?

'Bella' he said. 'Have you ever noticed a pattern, by which I mean only certain numbers are written the wrong way most of the time but not all'. I frowned. I had not noticed this before. 'It's better than I thought' Edward replied. What was that supposed to mean? 'You only seem to put your 3's, 5's and 6's the wrong way around all the other numbers seem to be ok' he stated.

Oh I had never noticed that before 'No, vie never realised that before. Are you sure?'

'Yes' he replied 'Well these are the only numbers you have written down wrong on all of today's work and I assume that it wouldn't vary from day to day but we will have to see wont we?' He smiled at me. I just nodded.

'So what can I do help it then?' I asked

'We just need to write them over and over again.' He said. 'I know this isn't the important part because you didn't loose marks on the test for this however I think been able to write the numbers better will be able to help you recognise them better,' he replied. 'We shall start with the number three today.'

He wrote down the number 3 on a blank piece of paper and then gave me a spare copy. 'For the first page just trace my letter over and over again until you get to the bottom of the page' he stated.

I had to do it slowly at first because even though I had to Edwards to trace, my hand still wanted to go in the opposite direction. However as I got further and further down the page it started to get easier, and took me a lot less time to trace around the number.

'Now' Edward said 'on the page that has my number three, copy it onto the page.'

I set to work, trying to be very careful as I went. I noticed I put a few the wrong way around but a lot were the right way around. After I had finished Edward took the page off me, and started to inspect it.

EPOV

I was so proud of her. She had managed to write just over half the page of the 3's the right way around. I knew it would take a while but this was a good start. She would have to do this exercise everyday for a while to get use to it, but I think it will work. I will not move her onto another number until she has this one nearly perfected as I did not want her to start getting the numbers mixed up.

I was really happy when I looked at her work and realised that it was only three numbers that she had written the wrong way, this defiantly made the job easier for her.

I did go and see Carlisle when Bella was in gym this afternoon. I didn't really know much about how I should tackle this as I had never personally know anyone have dyslexia, even though this is a very common problem people struggle with every day. With Carlisle been in the medical business for as long as he had been I knew he would know or be able to find out some information on the disease and give more some answers on how to help Bella.

I arrived at the hospital, and found Carlisle had cleared an hour free of his schedule. I later found out this was because Alice had seen all that had happened and wanted to help in her own little way. Carlisle had been than willing to help and had even gone to the extremes of gathering up a lot of helpful information on dyslexia and the different treatments.

Carlisle was very interested in the subject and told me he would look more into it at home after his shift ended. HE also wanted to talk to Bella at some point about it to get her perspective. I wasn't as sure as it had been a very touchy subject with her this afternoon, and even though he wouldn't do it purposely I didn't want Bella getting upset again. I hated it when she cried or even looked un-happy and it pained me to see her that way. I always tried to make her happy in every way I possibly could loving to see her smile.

I had learnt a lot of new information that I thought could come in helpful. Bella only seemed to have a very mild form from the information that Carlisle gave and the information that I read. Most suffers had the signs of Bella plus more. For example it wasn't unusual that sufferers couldn't understand equations or how to work out simple sums, such as multiplication. Something grabbed my eye suffers of the [particular type of dyslexia Bella has states that they would be exceptionally gifted in other areas such as English, Geography, Science etc. This was particularly interesting as I knew Bella was good in all these subject areas.

Me and Carlisle discussed methods to which was the best way to tackle helping Bella, I could tell he wanted to help her as much as I, as would the rest of my family if they found out. Me and Carlisle decided that starting slow would be best so not to over whelm Bella and to see what exactly her symptoms were that caused her to struggle. I had a brief idea from what I heard Bella tell the teacher earlier on today but I didn't know the extent of the problems. For example did she struggle with every number or just one or two?

BPOV

I was really happy how much I had seem to have improved in just one night. I knew that I still had a long way to go, however it was a start. I was now laying on the bed in Edward's arms. He was singing my lullaby and I could feel my eyes start to droop, it had been a long day and my brain had been pushed today. It felt nice just to wind down in my lovers arms.

I woke up, to my favourite way, the following day. Edward was placing butterfly kisses all down my neck and collarbone, waking me up.

'Time to get up, love' he said. I groaned but got up kissing Edward good bye as he headed home to get a shower and his car, while I headed off to the bathroom myself to get a shower.

Soon enough I found my self back in maths. Today the teacher came over to help me work through the equation so I could get where to put the numbers. It was defiantly quicker and I got more than half the work done in the lesson. I was so happy. However a bit concerned because I could see a lot of the students looking at me weirdly. Especially Jessica and Lauren, I was worried they would find out that would be embarrassing, not to mention the nastiness. Since Edward and me had come back from Italy Jessica and Lauren had started been very nasty, picking up on any little thing that I do, even a stumble caused name calling. They were always a lot better when Edward was with me or one of the Cullen's were with me.

LPOV

What was happening? Why was the teacher just concentrating on Bella? Its not fair. Why does everything evolve around her? Everyone paying her attention like she is someone, first the Cullen's, then our boys, Mike and Tyler, even Eric, and now the teachers. What's so great about her? She's not even that pretty! Argh its so annoying.

As we were leaving at the end of the lesson I heard our teacher tell her to stay behind so she could speak to her. She had been with her all day so what did she need to tell her that's so secret see cant say it when there is anyone else in the room. I told Jessica I would meet her in the cafeteria. Of course she listened to me everyone does I am the most popular girl after all. I stood directly outside the door and started to listen.

'Bella, we need to do a test to prove that you have been diagnosed correctly'

'Erm ok' replied Bella, what test had the failed the one last week? Diagnosis of what? This was getting interesting, what was wrong with Bella this could be the biggest gossip all year, well apart from the Cullen's return. I carried on listening

'When are you starting with Edward' asked our teacher. Eh starting what with Edward? I could start to feel myself getting jealous again.

'We started last night,' Bella said. I was getting annoyed. Started what?

'How did it go?'

'Good' it sounded like Bella was smiling. 'We just concentrated on 3 and I got over half of them right, I had to trace his first then went on to writing them myself.' What? 3 what?

'Yes that is good; it sounds like you have had a promising start. Do you have a plan of action?'

'Edward realised that it was only the numbers 3,5 and 6 that I did wrong so we are concentrating on me writing them correctly first because if I do that we are hoping it will help me recognise the numbers better.' Bella stated. OH MY GOD she didn't know all of her numbers still. That was hilarious. What an idiot. She was having to get her super hot boyfriend to teach her how to count. I started to come up with plans to show Edward and everyone else just how stupid Bella was as I walked away towards the cafeteria. This was going to be great.

**Oh dear Lauren's found out! What will she do? Will Bella's worse fears come true? And will she ever get that B?**

**Thank you to ****nm-maximumride4eva who reviewed **** and all the people that have added me to favourites or alert.**

**But I still want more reviews, ill take on any ideas, compliments, or comments to improve **

**Alice's fashion x **


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Stephanie Myer- I just get to play with them **

BPOV

I had just finished talking to my maths teacher and was heading to the cafeteria to meet my love, Edward and the rest off my family. I walked into the cafeteria and saw Lauren speaking to Jessica. Probably gossiping, I thought, I feel sorry who's the person behind the gossip, no doubt Lauren and Jessica will either spread the gossip around. No doubt I will hear what it is about by the end of the day.

Edward was sat at his and the Cullen's usual table with his arms held open for me to sit in his lap. He looked annoyed however, what was going on?

'What's the matter' I murmured to him. I hated it when Edward was upset he was my rock, and when I saw him upset, it upset me greatly.

'Just Lauren and Jessica' he replied. Oh i'm guessing their gossiping is annoying him again. Edward hated both Lauren and Jessica not just because they came on to him about 5 times a day even in front of me, but also because he said their minds are horrible, not just because of the sexual thoughts they had off him everyday, but because he says their minds are one of the spiteful he had ever heard. He said the more embarrassing the gossip they find out about someone the more delighted they are.

'Oh, okay' I replied letting it go. 'Are we having another session tonight', I asked, changing the subject.

'Of course,' he replied, giving one of his famous lob-sided grins. The ones that made my heart race and my face deepen in colour. I knew he knew what they did to me, yet he still used them obviously enjoying the reaction from me.

EPOV

I had rang Alice after Biology with Bella as I was extremely worried about Lauren and Jessica knowing about Bella's dyslexia. I had asked her to keep an eye out for the future as I heard from their minds they were planning on having a sleepover together tonight, and that worried me. They had no plan yet, but I was sure that what the sleepover was about tonight. I was particularly worried as Lauren hated Bella because of me and Jessica wasn't much better so I knew there plans would not be nice.

Alice had promised to keep an eye on the future. That made me feel a bit better knowing I will have the advantage and hopefully will know to stop what they planned.

I headed back to Bella's again and she did her maths homework and the little work she had not got done in the lesson. We did the same as last night with the number three, and I noticed it was improved from yesterday. This was good and I was very proud of her. I noticed that she was able to answer questions quicker when the question only involved single numbers i.e. number 0-9. If there was more than one number (10 and above) it took her longer to work out.

'Bella' I had asked 'can you read this better now?' I asked. I wrote down the number 42. I covered the number 2 up and she wrote down number 4, I then swapped and covered the number 4 up and she wrote down 2, a gap in-between that and the 4. She looked down and said 42?

I smiled 'You've got it, love' I said, 'You just have to separate numbers for you to get them.'

'Really' she asked with an adorable, shocked look on her face. 'That's all I need to do'

'Yes, I think having more than one number, confuses you and you mix the numbers around. However if you look at each number separately and then put them together you can tell the number' I explained.

'Oh,' is all she replied with.

Later that night, Bella was in my arms fast asleep, when suddenly my pants started buzzing. Very carefully as not to wake her I moved my hand to my pocket and pulled my phone out. The screen was flashing with one word Alice. I answered the phone quickly thinking she had seen something to do with Lauren and Jessica. I was correct. They had decided to let everyone know about Bella but Alice said they hadn't decided what to do yet because they kept changing their minds, arguing. She then went on to give me even worse news; I had to come home before the sun rose because it was going to be sunny tomorrow! I had no chose to let Bella go to school by herself and hope that Lauren and Jessica wouldn't do anything until they had agreed, which would mean Bella would be ok tomorrow. Alice said she couldn't see anything happening tomorrow at the moment, so as long as one of them didn't make a sudden decision Bella would be fine. Even so I was still worried.

BPOV

I woke up this morning, feeling around my bed for Edward but he wasn't there. I opened one eye and looked across my room. He sometimes was sat in my rocking chair in the morning. But no he wasn't there. Instead however there was a note.

_Dear Bella_

_I'm sorry love, but I had to head home due to the sun. Unfortunately this means that I will not be at school. Have a good day. Be careful. Be safe. And I love you._

_Forever yours _

_Edward xx_

I re-read the letter again and smiled. I love this man he was so sweet. I eventually decided to get up if I wanted to get to school on time, and headed toward the bathroom.

My day was pretty uneventful until maths. I knew I was improving but it still took a while to work through the lessons. Our teacher came to it with me again to help.

At the end of the lesson we went though last night's homework.

LPOV

The teacher announced we where going through last nights homework. Oh crap. I hadn't done it in the excitement of finding out perfect Bella wasn't as perfect as she made out to be. I'll write the answers as we go through them I decided. All was going well until about half way through the questions, when I was asked the question. Shit.

'Erm, I didn't do that answer' I replied

'Okay' the teacher replied, how about the next one', Dammit, how about you ask Bella I thought sat there. I stopped at that thought. Damn i'm good.

'How about Bella' I said 'she looks like she knows' I said with a slight grin

'I'm asking you not Bella' the teacher replied. I looked down. Damn she was making me look like an idiot. I got a detention for after school. Great, I was supposed to be meeting Tyler. This is Bella's fault.

'Miss' I asked 'Why do you never ask Bella for the answers and why do you sit with her all lesson?'

I saw Bella freeze out the corner of my eye. 'Let's ask Bella for the answer, then shall we?'

Everyone turned to Bella.

BPOV

Oh crap, how was I going to read the numbers. I started worry, I hated Lauren, and I could feel the tears starting to gather in my eyes

'Number 17?' Please Bella, I quickly counted up my questions. Counting been one of the only things I can do as long as there's no numbers to read off paper. I got to number 17 and sighed in relieve

'8 Miss' I replied, she had told me to answer a question where the answer was one number.

'Well done Bella' she replied. I could see Lauren frowning and I could feel a smug grin spread across my face.

LPOV

I was so angry. She made me look like an idiot yet again. I. hate. Bella. By this point I was walking to the cafeteria . I got in of course Bella was sat with MY friends because the Cullen's where not here. This annoyed me more. To make matters worse she was talking to MY Tyler, and he was flirting with her. That did it. I walked forwards

'Hey Bella…' I yelled. This was going to be great you're going down Bella swan

EPOV

I was sat in the living room with my family still worrying over Bella. I had stayed with Alice all day waiting for a vision. I was playing against Jasper on the wii, I was so noticed on the game, that I missed Alice having a vision

'Bella' Alice suddenly yelled. I turned to look at her as I caught the end of the vision…

**What will Lauren do? What's the end of the vision? What will happen to Bella? Will Edward reveal himself saving Bella from Lauren?**

**Thank you ****LoveForever98 and nm-maximumride4eva for their brilliant reviews**

**Thank you to all the people added me to favourite stories, favourite authors and alerts **

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to S.M**

**I know dyslexia is very hard to overcome and I am making it easy for Bella but she is supposed to be very mild with it. She will begin to find it harder as she has to solve more problems, I have only added a few of the symptoms people with this dyslexia has as I felt it would confuse people if I had it any more complex, which is why at the moment she is finding it easier to over come. After all there is 2 months until the exams and a lot can happen in 2 months **** x**

BPOV

I looked up and saw Lauren stalking towards me. She had an evil grin on her face. I was sat down at the cafeteria table talking to Angela, Ben, Mike and Tyler. She sat down next to me and…..ignores me? I shrug my shoulders. I would rather her ignore me than make fun of me. I try and listen in on the conversation that she has just started.

She was making fun of Mike because she got a question wrong in Maths today when the teacher asked him.

'You couldn't answer to questions!' he stated

'That's only because I didn't do the homework and I didn't have time to work out the answers as she replied. You got it wrong just because you're thick,' she said.

'I got one question wrong' Mike replied looking hurt. I was tempted to step in because even though Mike annoys the hell out of me sometimes he is a friend and it wasn't fair for Lauren to be saying these things to him. However I was too scared. I didn't want the attention to be brought onto me, especially while talking about maths. I was still slightly worried from the maths lesson today why did Lauren keep trying to get me to answer? She couldn't know could she? Surely Edward would have heard his thoughts or Alice have seen something?

JPOV

I suddenly realised what Lauren was up to. To begin with I was annoyed that Lauren was picking on MY Mike. However within time I realised that she was building up to something. Something that included Bella. I wanted to tell everyone though why should she get to do it? So I joined in the conversation.

'Geez Lauren, it's not as though he can't count or recognise numbers' I replied. Mike smiled at me

'Exactly' Mike grinned, and then added 'Now, that would make me thick.' Wow, I wasn't expecting that last comment off Mike. This makes it all the more easier to point out just how thick 'perfect' Bella is!

I could see out the corner of my eyes that Bella was looking down at her food. Not eating it but just playing with it. I could tell she was slightly red, and was she trying not to cry?

'Exactly Mike' Lauren replied, smiling brightly 'I suppose if someone was that thick they would have to have the teacher sat with them all lesson, helping them do the work because they couldn't even read the numbers off the page.' She scoffed. I could now see Angela looking worried at Bella, whose head was still looking down at the table. Of course the boys hadn't realised that's what happens to Bella every maths lesson, but I believe Angela has. Great one down the rest of the cafeteria to go.

APOV

I was listening intently to Laurens and Jessica's conversation. Why were they picking at Mike over this? I didn't understand. However over time I began to notice smaller thing. Bella looking down at the table upset. Jessica and Lauren looking at her with evil glints in their eyes, and Lauren today in maths with Bella what was that all about?

Was it possible that Bella struggled with maths more than she's ever let on? But she answered the question today ok. Though I found it weird the teacher skipped loads of questions to ask Bella the answer to number 17, a single numbered answer. Was it possible that Bella struggled with numbers when more than singular?

As soon as Lauren stated about the teacher sitting with them all the time I realised that they both knew something about Bella. Something that will not turn out well. I could see my friend, what I considered as one of my more closer friends was panicking and getting upset. I had to help her.

I stood up and stated I was going to the library for a bit. I asked dif Bella wanted to come. She stood up looking grateful. We started to head off.

JPOV

Dammit she was getting away. And the boys where still oblivious.

I decided to answer to Laurens earlier comment. 'Yes, that's true, but isn't that what happens to Bella every lesson…' I trailed off. All eyes trailed to Bella as the boys realised what we were getting at. Other eyes in the room were on Bella but they couldn't know what we were hinting at as of yet as they hadn't heard the entire conversation, but they will know…..

'Yes, what is with that Bella?' Tyler asked.

Bella spun around slowly, dread in her eyes, looking from one face to another.

I saw Angela mumble something into Bella's ear. Grrr she was such a bad friend always siding with Bella. Bella turned around again and started walking with Angela. She was not getting away.

Before I had time to talk again however Lauren stepped in, 'Yes what is going on Bella, answer Tyler's question'

By this point practically every eye was on her in the cafeteria 'Um,' she stumbled 'I-I-I…..'

Ha, this was great she couldn't even reply. But she couldn't get out of it now everyone was waiting for an answer, I cant wait to see people reactions. I cant wait until Edward finds out how thick she is that he come running to me just for a decent conversation.

APOV

I had to help Bella this was horrible I felt close to tears and it wasn't me that Jessica and Lauren where aiming their spiteful comments at. Bella could hardly speak she looked so scared and upset. I just wanted to get her away from here.

'So what Jessica' I said 'she struggles a bit in maths, 'I struggle in art, you struggle in English, everyone has a lesson that they find harder than all of the others. It nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact she is braver than you or I for telling the teacher she needs extra help and letting her help her even in front of everyone else.' I felt a bit bad bring Jessica's weakness of English into the conversation, however I felt this needed to be said to get across.

Lauren decided to reply to that 'Yes, but we don't need a teacher to sit with us ALL lesson do we?' Damn she had me there. I looked at Bella and said come on. We were nearly out the door when Lauren yelled,

'The only reason Bella has someone to sit with her is because she cant even count! Isn't that right Bella? You cant even right down numbers! How pathetic is that' she laughed. Bella had tears running down her face, which confirmed what Lauren was saying. The whole room was shocked into silence. Then the laughing began. Bella looked distraught.

BPOV

I felt terrible! Everyone knew. They were all laughing at me. The entire school, well apart from Angela and Ben. I wanted Edward. They all knew my secret. That's when it begun; my 2 sunny days from hell….

**Everyone's found out, and its sunny for another 2 days! How bad will the bullying get? Will Edward have to reveal himself to save her?**

**In this chapter I made it so Jessica and Lauren was emotionally bullying Bella, they were hinting that they knew which was getting Bella all upset. What does everyone think? Should Bella just get bullied emotionally or should there be a bit of Physical as well? Tell me by reviewing please **

**Thank you for the amazing reviews off- ****BlackDevilWings, LoveForever98, edwardcullenismyhusband , pumpkinb98, crazychocochica17, nm-maximumride4eva, elfine, and to all the people who have added me to favourite stories, author or alerts.**

**Alice's fashion x**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to Stephanie Myer**

BPOV

The rest off yesterday was awful. I had everyone staring at me all afternoon and names called. No one spoke to me; even Mike was off with me. In biology that afternoon I had sat with Angela because Edward wasn't in school. I was grateful to both Ben and Angela letting me have someone to sit with. Ben had sat in the place behind that me and Edward usually took up. Angela and Ben where the only two who said something that after noon to me that was normal, everyone else was saying that I was calling me names anything from brainless Bella to idiot and stupid. Angela was really supportive and told me that if I needed help she would be willing to help. I decided that I could trust Angela with the whole story, so I told her all about the dyslexia and Edward tutoring me. Luckily I didn't have Lauren or Jessica in my biology lesson. Unfortunately that couldn't be said for gym.

MPOV

I didn't know what to think of Bella not knowing her numbers properly. I mean she was hot, perfect infact but did I want a girlfriend that had a thick label on her. I mean I was Mike Newton! But then I thought she is amazingly clever in all of the other subjects, so she couldn't be that thick right? No I decided answering my question. Infact I could use this to my advantage. Surely she is going to want someone to tutor her. I could be that person. I cant see her telling Cullen so I could spend every night with her after school. Her and I in my or her bedroom by our selves… I let my mind run wild for a bit until I realise it was the end off biology and time for gym. I picked up my old routine that me and Bella use to have when she first started at Forks high, and before Cullen came along. I walked her to our gym lesson. I knew we where playing tennis today so I made sure I was her partner and headed off to the male changing rooms.

I got dressed incredibly quickly and headed out to find Bella sat on a bench with Angela. I could hear Lauren and Jessica calling me over but I ignored them. I wanted to talk with Bella. I slided up to her;

'Bella,' I asked. 'I was just wondering if you wanted me to tutor you, you know to help in maths. I smiled at Bella. Bella shuffled slightly

'Erm, thanks Mike,' she replied, 'but Edwards been tutoring me for the past few days!' Dammit Cullen again. Why does he always beat me at everything?

'Oh, ok,' I said slightly dejected. At least Cullen wasn't here today. I could spend the lesson with Bella without him getting in the way.

JPOV

Me and Lauren had slowly snuck towards Mike and Bella to see what they where talking about. I was not happy we had proven that Bella was thick yet still all of the boys fell for her. What was so special about her? I mean it wasn't enough that Edward Cullen- the Edward Cullen was her boyfriend but she had any other decent male in the school under her wing to. It just wasn't fair. As we got closer I caught the end off her sentence. Edward was tutoring her. What he knew and he still stayed with her. That was not fair! I could tell Lauren had heard she was fuming.

LPOV

He knew and he still kept her! What was so good about her? I didn't understand. I had to take my anger out on something. Luckily (for me) I had a tennis ball and racket in my hand at the time. I lined up, threw the ball in the air and it as hard as I could.

BPOV

Me and Mike where playing against Angela and Ben when suddenly a ball came out of no where and hit me square in my face. The power of the ball pushed me to the floor. Ouch that hurt. I could feel a wet liquid coming out of my nose. I lifted my hand and touched it to my nose. Yep great I had a nose bleed. I could feel the room starting to spin and I was starting to feel nauseated. I rested my head on my knees. I could hear Coach Clapp, Angela and Ben asking me if I was ok. I could feel an arm pull me up.

'Edward,' I asked

'No its me Mike' came the reply. Great. We started to move when I lost consciousness.

LPOV

Yeah Bulls eye. Right in the face… Oh crap everyone's looking at me.

'OMG i'm soooooo sorry, Bella!' I hastily said. By this point Mike was carry her off to the nurse. And she fainted. Ha ha how pathetic was that!

BPOV

I had spend the rest of the school day in the nurse's office. She wouldn't let me go back to gym after I collapsed. Fine by me. Once we got my nose bleed under control and she had checked that my nose wasn't broken and she let me go. Thank goodness, I had the day over and done with. I headed home wishing that I could see Edward but it was to sunny. I just wanted to see him to tell me that everything was going to be ok. I had a feeling though that the name calling would be worse than it was today!

EPOV

I was livid. How dare Lauren hurt my Bella in that way? Children are so cruel calling her all of those names. I knew she wasn't thick in the slightest. I had to see her to comfort her. I just wanted to know my angel was safe, I wanted to cuddle her in my arms, kiss her and tell her everything was ok. Though I knew the bullying would be as bad tomorrow. Unfortunately Alice has already informed the family that it will be sunny yet again tomorrow. I had to see her now I couldn't wait until twilight.

I headed up to Carlisle office and let him know what had happened. I pleaded with him to let me go to Bella's. I promised I would be careful. After Alice had assured him that I would not be seen he let me go, as long as I was back before the sun rose tomorrow morning.

I headed off running faster than I ever had before, looking forward to seeing my angel again. I jumped in through her bedroom window, as I heard her truck coming down the street.

BPOV

I walked into my house and put dinner on for me and Charlie. I decided to go and lie down in my room for a while maybe read. But I also had to go and do my maths work. I groaned at the idea and decided to just get it out of the way. That way I will be all relaxed by the time Edward arrives. The idea of seeing Edward in a few hours cheered me up incredibly.

I walked into my room and then froze. Edward was laid across my bed.

'Edward,' I stated. Running into his arms. He kissed me on the head

'Sweetheart, are you ok' he asked, looking closely at my nose.

'I'm fine' I stated. 'I need to do my maths' I mumbled, getting out my books and settling down in Edward's lap.

I finished my work from the day which wasn't much. The extra attention from the teacher was defiantly helping and then started on the homework. The homework took longer than usual as I kept getting put off by Edward kissing my neck every so often.

EPOV

We went back to writing the 3's. Bella had improved but only ever so slightly she seemed to be improving less and less every time we did the exercise which was slightly worrying. I knew however that she would find this hard and I thought she was improving to rapidly. However no matter how marginal she was still improving which was good. It just took patience. We tried three numbers together. She defiantly struggled more with 3 numbers but still managed to get the put the numbers together with the same method as yesterdays. It took her a good few minutes to put the numbers together for the first one but took less time for the next few. She had defiantly improved in this area. I was again very proud of her.

We laid in bed together and joked and laughed until eventually she fell asleep in my arms. I love it when she slept. Its not just the fact I get some idea of what goes on pretty little head of hers from her sleep talking. It's just how relaxed and happy she looks when she's sleeping. I hate it when she's upset and sleeping is one of those times that I know she will not be relaxed for hours on end!

All to soon it was time for me to head home before the sun came out so much. I got up and kissed Bella on her head. She stirred a bit but didn't wake. She curled herself into a tight ball, a thing she does every time I have to leave her when she was asleep. I jumped out the window and headed home already feeling as though a piece of me was missing. I was not looking forward to seeing what Bella went through today at school!

BPOV

I woke up, realising that it was sunny yet again. Great, that meant no Edward. If that wasn't enough I suddenly remembered yesterday and had a sudden urge to stay in bed and go back to sleep. But having a father as the chief of police meant skiving was not really an option. Plus I wouldn't want to disappoint Edward. I got up and headed for the shower, getting ready for another day that more than likely will end like yesterdays…

**Was the worst over for Bella yesterday? Will Lauren and Jessica lay off her? Will Mike give up on tutoring? I don't think so**

**Edwards getting angry, what will he do? What will the other Cullen's do? Will Bella get that B? You will have to find out**

**Thank you ****carefulositopeace, crazychocochica17, for their great reviews and for everyone who has added me as favourite story, author or alert **

**However why only 2 reviews for the last chapter? **** that's the worse feedback so far**

**Reviews make me type faster can we try and aim for 20 reviews all together, that's just 7 reviews for this chapter **** please x**


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters belong to S.M.**

BPOV

I headed into school with my head down, trying to ignore all of the stares and whispers I could hear around as I walked by different groups. I decided to head to first period straight away. This way I didn't have to hand around the yard on my own looking like an idiot, but I could read whilst I waited for the lesson to begin.

15 minutes later I was well into my book, when I realised that most of the class where sat down and the teacher had set his self at the front of the room. I quickly put my book away and smiled at Angela as she took her seat next to me.

The class had just started when Lauren and Jessica stumbled in late. What had they been doing that made them that late? Class started and I noticed that I was getting 'looks' off Lauren and smirks off Jessica. I was very worried.

Class went by smoothly, though English is one of my better subjects so it didn't surprise me. I was however thankful that I had no trouble or name calling throughout the entire class. Maybe today wasn't going to be as bad as I feared!

I was right… up until dinner again. I headed into the cafeteria. I didn't want to sit with Lauren or Jessica, I knew I wasn't welcome, so I went and sat at mine and the Cullen's table but alone. I wasn't very hungry so I only brought an apple and a tiny bottle of lemonade.

As I was finishing up the apple I felt someone slip in to sit next to me. I turned seeing Lauren and Jessica? What were they doing now? I turned to them, when Jessica apologised for yesterday? What?

'Erm it's ok,' I stuttered truly confused.

'Yea' Lauren drawled, 'It's was totally unacceptable, I mean you can't help that your thick,' she sniggered.

'Yea' laughed Jessica. 'We should help you, with your counting'

Lauren stood on the table, '1'; she lifted up one finger 'is how many people like you,'

'2' Jessica carried on holding two fingers up 'Is the amount of months it will be until you fail and prove to everyone what an idiot you are'

'3, is the amount of weeks until I will end up with Edward, and it will happen,' Lauren promised

'4' Jessica said as she continued this ridiculous counting game 'is how many days a week you prove to everyone how insignificant and stupid you are'

'And finally I'll finish on 5, because we do not want to confuse you too much do we, is the amount of hours EVERYONE laughs at you a day.' She finished up laughing. By this point I had tears in my eyes. I felt worthless what was I supposed to do. I just wanted to go home and curl up in bed. I decided that I had had enough so headed off to maths early. As I left the cafeteria I could feel people staring at me and people breaking out into sniggers.

The day only got worse.

Again biology was ok. Angela had found out what had happened. She was in the library at dinner with Ben as she was finishing up her column for the newspaper, that she writes on, and felt extremely bad for not been there for me. She had apologised at least 4 times and the lesson hadn't even started yet. I assured her it was ok.

After biology Mike walked me to gym again. I didn't know what we were playing today, but I knew no matter what it was it would not end up well.

I headed into the female changing room, while Mike headed to the male one. I got undressed in my normal corner of the changing rooms, and headed into the gym. Most of the boys where ready, and where sat on the benches. I went and sat on one of the empty benches. I knew the females would take a while as when I left they where all doing hair and make-up.

15minutes later after the coach had yelled to the girls to hurry up they all came out. I personally didn't understand why they bothered doing all their make-up and hair because they were just going to get all hot and sweaty from running.

Coach Clapp started explaining the males and females all had separate projects until the end of the term. He spoke on for ages and lesson was half over when he finished. The more he spoke the more dangerous it sounded and the more worried I felt. The boys were playing soccer and us girls…cheerleading (**I had to do it****)**

We got introduced to out coach. She informed us we would have to spend certain nights practicing. It turned out all the gym classes for the seniors would be together, which meant at least Alice and Rosalie were going to in the class with me when they were here.

We got split into groups of five. Unfortunately I was put with Jessica, Lauren, and two other girls called Emma and Charlotte. We started out with basic stunts. I was the flyer, which I thought was silly because I can't balance, Jessica and Lauren were my bases and Charlotte and Emma were the spotters. We started off with the most basic stunt. A shoulder sit. This was to make sure that the bases could lift me. This only needed one spotter, base and me, so the bases and spotters took it turn trying the stunt out. We were five minutes until the end of the lesson when I was sat on Laurens shoulder. She didn't tell me she was going to chuck me off her back so I landed funny on my ankle. I fell to the floor and clutched onto my ankle.

The cheerleading Coach came running over. She took a look at my ankle and then, told Lauren to take me to the office. She refused to help me walk to the office so I had to stumble, with her gloating the whole way. I tried to tune her out but caught a few lines

'Can't even land on your feet,' 'Pathetic' and 'Not my fault your so heavy I had to use extra force to get you off.' Were just some of the insults Lauren threw at me? She pushed me into the chair and then headed back to class. I hated that girl.

The receptionist rang Charlie, who came in, in a flurry.

'Bells, what happened' he said. I explained that I fell joining a cheerleading stunt. Charlie found it hilarious. 'You, cheerleading?' he stuttered.

Once Charlie got over his laughing fit, we headed to the hospital. I had to wait until 8pm until the x-ray room was available. I was half way through the procedure when Carlisle and Edward waltzed into the room.

EPOV

AS I watched the day unfold through Bella's eyes I was more than furious. Alice was retelling what happened to the rest of the family. I could tell non off them was too happy with what happened!

_Poor Bella she's my best friend, how can people treat each other in that way, I hope her ankles alright though. I hope Bella can still cheerlead with me and Rose she will look so cute in a cheerleading outfit. I'm really not happy I think a *cough*make over is due for Jessica and Lauren. _Visions of Lauren and Jessica dressed hideously in several outfits flashed through Alice's mind, I moved on to Emmett's mind.

_Poor baby Bells, when I go back to school I will protect her be the big brother to her that I am to her. I will make sure no one hurts her. If any guy laughs at her again, pranks will be done…_

_All these emotions everyone feels bad in away. Anger, upset, disapproval_… I suddenly felt a wave of calm from Jasper. _Though to be honest i'm not too pleased with this. No one should be treated like this. I haven't seen jealously, anger or hatred as strong as Laurens and Jessica's since my war days._

_Poor Bella, why are the children been so cruel. Someone needs a word with their mothers. If I ever find out one of children where acting in this way… _That was Esme; I could tell that she was very upset about this as she was very angry. She rarely got angry so I knew she felt for Bella.

'_She had to wait all that time to see a doctor. That is disgraceful. She could make it worse if it's broken and not set. I'm not very happy at all. I think I need to go into that school as well. I could do a few talks on safety, and bullying, what ive seen it does to children…that might make those girls feel guilty. _Yes I wasn't very happy about having Bella wait to long. As soon as its twilight Carlisle said I could go with him to the hospital to see Bella.

_This is not right. I know how humans can be mean. Their torturing Bella. I should have been nicer; I hope I haven't come across like that. I should rip those girls hair out. _The thoughts that shocked me the most was defiantly Rosalie's. I smiled. _Oh shut up_ Rosalie thought.

I had been anxious for the past few hours. I knew my love was stuck sat in a hospital, in pain with nothing to help her with. I had been trying to purseude Carlisle to go to the hospital for the last half an hour, but he insisted it wasn't safe yet.

15 minutes later it was time to go. I ran out to Carlisle Mercedes. Within 10 minutes we were at the hospital and I was power walking to make sure my angel was ok. We walked into where we knew Bella's scan was been done. Carlisle took over the nurse and took a look at Bella's leg. I was waiting behind the window impatiently, for Carlisle to finish the scan.

As soon as it was done I ran and scooped Bella up into my arms and flowered her in butterfly kisses. I missed her so much. Carlisle and Charlie cleared their throats.

'Edward' Carlisle grinned. 'Its not broken just a break'.

**OH what were are the Cullen's going to do? What they were thinking or something else?**

**Thank you ****edwardcullenismyhusband, crazychocochica17, ElizabethTheWriter, writingnut2010, carefulositopeace, (if ive missed someone off let me know) for their reviews and to all the people that have favourite authors, stories and alerts**

**Edwardcullenismyhusband what's the name of the show your grandma watches?**

**What would you do in Bella's situation? (Just been nosey lol)**


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

BPOV

That a bit of a relief that it's not broken, though does this mean that I have to carry on with the cheerleading.

Carlisle bandaged my ankle up and gave me some pain killers and crutches. I tried to stand back up but me been me just managed to fall back onto the bed that I was lying on.

Edward was immediately checking me over making sure that I hadn't hurt myself again. I rolled my eyes.

'Edward, I haven't hurt myself I didn't even stand half way up and I landed on a bed!' I tried to reassure him. 'I just have to get use to crutches again' I stated. Surprisingly I hadn't needed use for crutches since the James incident and that was over a year ago.

CAPOV

I was stood with Charlie and I could see how much Edward was worrying. I knew Bella had to get use to the crutches but she sometimes does worry me, with all these injuries she causes to her body. She was so clumsy. The clumsiest person I've know and I've worked in a hospital for a long time.

I could see Edward was trying to catch my attention.

'Carlisle can you ask Charlie if Bella could stay round ours tonight? I want to ensure she is safe and I can't do that at Charlie's as I can't be with her all the time?'

Hmm that wasn't such a bad idea. I knew Edward worries a lot but in the case of Bella on clutches he has reason to worry. This could also give me chance to talk to Bella about her dyslexia. I must be honest I was interested in talking to her and seeing if I could help her in any way. I know Esme likes it when Bella visits, as she can act more like a normal mum. Not that she didn't love our other children; it was just that Bella was young and naive. Not to mention the fact Esme loved to use her kitchen and cooking for Bella. I knew the others also enjoyed it when Bella came over to stay. Even Rosalie.

'Charlie,' I asked. Charlie looked at me. 'Would it be ok if Bella stayed with us for a little while until her ankle gets a bit better, and she learns how to use the clutches, she can stay in Alice's room. I'm a bit concerned if she fell with the clutches it could turn the sprain into a break, or make the sprain worse, at my house there is plenty of us to keep an eye on her. Plus Alice or Esme can help her get dressed in the morning?'

I could see Charlie thinking through what I was saying.

EPOV

I could hear Charlie arguing with himself in his head trying to compare the upside to the downside of staying at my house for a few days. Obviously I was the main disadvantage.

_I see what Carlisle is saying, and I think it would be better for Bella, as I knew she would have a lot more attention over at the Cullen's and more people would be able to watch out for her. I know I left Bella on her own to much, but I had to work and lately I had been working more than usual, especially with these animal attacks still unsolved._

_However having her in the same house, sleeping in the same house as him._

Charlie visibly shuddered. Only if he knew I thought trying to keep a chuckle from escaping. His debating went on;

_However I trust Carlisle. He is a respectable man and his children are some of the best behaved in the town. I knew Esme would look after Bella so well. I didn't know her to well, but I could tell she was born to be a mother_

I smiled at this and noted to tell Esme. I knew this little thought of Charlie's would make her day.

_The Cullen's are a respectable family and I know I can trust Bella maybe I should have a word wither before they leave to go?_

This would be funny and embarrassing. Charlie started talking

'OK Carlisle. I trust you to know what's best for Bella!' He said to my father.

He then turned to Bella 'Would I be able to talk to you in the hall first please?' He asked. He headed towards the corridor with Bella on his heel. This was going to be embarrassing.

BPOV

What did Charlie want? I followed him out into the corridor trying to figure out why he couldn't say what he wanted to say in front of Edward or Carlisle. I was still trying to work it out when he started

'I trust you to sleep in Alice's room!' He stated. Oh dear please tell me he wasn't taking this where I think he was taking it. I could feel my face starting to get red.

'Of course dad!' I stuttered.

'Its just Bells,' He was getting as red as me by this point. He took a deep breathe and continued. 'Your young and I know you think that you're in love, but I don't want you to make a mistake.' I wanted the floor to swallow me up whole, especially knowing that Carlisle and Edward where both hearing the whole conversation.

'It just Bells, that sex, it's…'

'Dad its ok' I replied 'I know'

'You, you know' he stuttered. He started turning purple. 'You mean that boy, he's he's….' Charlie cut off his words failing. I realised what he was thinking.

'No, no dad, its not like that….we haven't…I mean…I'm….I'm… a virgin dad.' OMG kill me now.

Charlie's face slowly went back to normal colour, 'Oh ok.' He said he looked more than relieved. He then handed me some pepper spray.

'If he tries anything use this' he said, then added 'and call me.'

'Ok dad,' I murmured.

I was so embarrassed as I walked back into the room that Edward and Carlisle where in. They were exactly were we left them.

EDPOV

Thank god, Emmett wasn't here we would never live this down. I was embarrassed, so I could only imagine how she felt. I knew she was bright red. Not from the fact that I knew her so well but because I could also smell it. I could smell Charlie's to.

Half an hour later we were pulling up at my house. I pulled Bella into my arms and walked her into the house. She was such an angel. She had quickly fallen asleep on the ride home, partly because of the pain medication Carlisle gave him and the stressful day she had at school. I still was furious about what happened to Bella in school and I know both Rosalie and Alice where going to have a word with Jessica and Lauren tomorrow at school.

Esme was over the moon that Bella would be staying for a while, and got to work at cooking her a meal. In fact she was working on a menu, approved by Carlisle of course, that included a lot of protein and diary to make Bella's bones stronger in a hope her ankle will heel quicker.

Carlisle had predicted Bella's ankle could be bad for a few days and she would not be allowed to P.E for a week but after that she should be fine. Of course Alice was delighted by the news, I wasn't sure that would be reaction Bella would give when she found out she would still be able to cheerlead.

An hour later Bella woke up. I could see her sniffing before she actually fully awake. She was adorable. She smelt the food that Esme was cooking. It was very strong and smelt disgusting to me. Obviously Bella thought otherwise. I couldn't contain a chuckle, she was so funny sometimes.

'Edward?' she asked, sleep laced in her voice

'Yes, love?'

'What's that smell?' She seemed to be waking up more now and I heard he stomach rumble.

'Esme has cooked your dinner for you, come on love.' I said.

Me and Bella headed downstairs, and Bella eyed the food hungrily.

'There you go dear.' Esme handed the food to Bella.

BPOV

The salmon smelt so good. I was so hungry and grateful for Esme cooking for me. If I were at home I would have to cook and I didn't know if I could have waited that long for food.

'Thank you, so much Esme' I said

'Don't worry dear, I love cooking for you,' she smiled.

I smiled back. And began eating. It tasted as good as it smelt. I finished the whole plate. Before I had time to blink Esme had whipped it from under me and was washing it.

'No Esme, I can wash up. You cooked. Plus I was the one who ate it.'

'Not to worry sweetie,' she replied. 'Its all done.' Wow I guess vampire speed could come in really helpful.

EPOV

Bella had some maths to do and I wanted to tutor her. After what had been happening at school I was more than determined to get her that B or above. I voiced my thoughts.

'Love would you like to do your homework now, and then have some tutoring.'

'Erm, I guess' she said hesitantly.

'Would you like to do it in the living room, the rest of the family would like to help. Emmett has some interesting theories….'

Her eyes lit up slightly, I could see her curiosity was over powering her embarrassment. 'Ok' she replied, with a slight smile on her face.

Bella didn't have much homework and little to finish from her maths lesson. So we were soon onto the tutoring part. This was going to be interesting with my entire family joining in.

BPOV

Me and Edward went through my 3's again. I seemed to be improving less and less every time. I was getting frustrated with myself.

I saw Jasper look at me. He smiled and I felt a wave of calm over take me

'You can do it Bella! It will just take time' he said. I just smiled.

'Yea,' Emmett said. He started chanting 'Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…'

The next second there was a loud smacking sound. Rosalie had hit him around the head

'Emmett' Esme scolded 'Let Bella concentrate.'

Emmett pouted. 'I thought a chant would help, although of course Bella ids the one who should know more about chanting than me!' he winked.

I just groaned. Typical Emmett…

**What will Emmett do next? Will Alice and Rose get back at Lauren and Jessica? Will Bella get that B?**

**What did you all think?**

**Thank you to ****carefulositopeace, Micaelap92, MaeganM.0816, crazychocochica17, BeeethhX, edwardcullenismyhusband, for the great reviews (hope I haven't missed any1 off :/) and for adding me to favourite authors, story and alerts **

**New Story**

**If you like this story I have another one I have started, that has the same theme, (bullying) It's called Bella's bad trip. Ever wondered why Bella didn't believe that so many guys fancied her? - The Cullen's have a surprise trip back to Phoenix for Bella. It's going to be cloudy for 3 weeks so they will be there for that length of time. However the Cullen's didn't know that Bella got bullied badly before coming to Forks. Including names, emotional and physical bullying off both Males and Females. What will happen when Bella ends up at the same school with the Cullen's? Simple it's not going to be an easy ride- for those bullies **


End file.
